


Warm

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Abandonment, Homelessness, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York City was not a place for a pregnant teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Could you write a fic where Blaine’s parents kick him out of the house after learning that he’s pregnant, so he lives on the streets, in parks, and under bridges because homeless shelters usually turn away men and teenage boys (even pregnant ones) for women and children? And then Kurt finds Blaine heavily pregnant and homeless living on the streets or underneath a bridge completely cold and with nothing and takes him in?

_“What are you doing here?” Brad hissed glancing behind him as Blaine stood trembling on his doorstep._

_“My parents threw me out,” he whispered, cheek aching from the punch his dad had thrown. He knew that dark bruises were already growing and his lip was split. “I’m pregnant.”_

_Brad’s eyes widened and his breath caught. “It…it can’t be mine.”_

_“What? You were my first, you know that!” Blaine snapped back, heart pounding.  “I’ve never been with anyone else.”_

_“What do you want me to do? Propose? Promise that we’ll be together forever and a happy family?” Brad snarled, making Blaine shrink down. “That’s idiotic. You were a good fuck but that was it. Get away from me. I never want to hear from you or…it again.”_

Blaine started awake just as the door slammed shut in his dream and took a few deep, calming breaths. After the door had been shut, he had walked to the nearest bus station and bought a ticket to New York City.

At the time, it had been a wonderful idea. New York had always been the dream and he could finally go. As soon as he arrived, the city proved to be beyond cruel. It wasn’t a place for a scared pregnant teenager. 

His money ran out quickly and soon Blaine was wandering the streets. There were no jobs available and if they were hiring, it took one look at his growing stomach to turn him away. 

The days grew colder and the shelters filled up quickly. Even if he managed to get in he could only get a bite to eat before they apologetically turned him away. 

With a shiver, he pulled his coat tighter around himself. The thin coat wasn’t made for the frigid New York winters and couldn’t close around his middle anyway. 

What was going to happen when he gave birth? Blaine shuddered at the idea of having the baby in the streets before foster care swooped down and stole it away. 

He cleared his throat and moved from the alley he had hidden away in to the sidewalk. Today he had to get something to eat. He had to be healthy for the baby.

“Excuse me,” his voice sounded rough and cracked. “Can you spare some change?”

As always, he got a few pitying looks and dollars but most people rushed past him. Shivering, Blaine put the cash he did get in his jacket pocket. 

A slender young man in a fashionable coat hurried past him before pausing and glancing back. His clear blue-green eyes widened slightly and caught on his belly. Suddenly feeling self conscious, Blaine wrapped an arm around his middle and asked a woman who ignored him.

“There’s a shelter down the way,” a high voice spoke up and the man walked over. “It’s much warmer and they have food.”

“I know. They’re full,” he gave the man a half smile. “So are the other five shelters around.”

“They wouldn’t even let you in?” The man frowned, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Women and children still get preferential treatment,” Blaine shrugged, pulling his knees up tighter to his stomach. “No matter what…predicament you’re in.”

“That’s crazy!” The man’s eyes widened. “Have you had anything to eat?”

“I’m on my way to being able to get something,” he suddenly felt shy. “I just new a few more dollars and I’ll be fine.”

“You’ll get sick out here,” The man’s eyes drifted to his stomach again. “Can I treat you to dinner? Just at this diner over here.”

“That’s very kind of you,” he smiled softly, standing up with the man’s help. “I’ll get the coffee.”

Than man waved him off, leading him to a nearby dining. “Don’t be silly. My name is Kurt by the way.”

“Blaine,” he stepped into the warm diner. 

A long time ago, Blaine would have been embarrassed by how quickly he ate. In no time at all, he had polished off three cups of soup and a sandwich. As soon as he was close to finishing, Kurt would hold up his hand and order them more food. 

“How old are you?” Kurt asked softly and Blaine froze.

“Are you a social worker or something?” Panic seized his chest. Kurt seemed so young, but he could just be here to take his baby.

“What? No! I’m nineteen,” Kurt shook his head wildly. “I go to NYADA.”

“Oh,” his shoulders sagged and he lightly rubbed his belly. “I’m eighteen.”

“And you’re here all alone?” Kurt’s eyes grew sad. “What about the other father?”

“He’s not…involved,” Blaine whispered. “It’s just me.”

Kurt nodded, pursing his lips as he stared at the table. “If you like…and you don’t have to say yes…but…would you want to come back to my apartment?”

Fingers curling around his spoon, Blaine swallowed and took a deep breath. This wasn’t the first time someone had invited him to their home. No matter how desperate he got for money, he never once considered that.

“No,” he breathed, shaking his head. 

Kurt’s eyebrows furrowed before his eyes widened and he went bright red. “Oh my God, no. I didn’t mean it that way. I don’t think you’re like…no. I just wanted to let you have somewhere warm to sleep. There won’t be any of that.”

“I couldn’t inconvenience you,” Blaine mumbled, trying to tamp down the hope in his chest. 

“Don’t be silly. I won’t be able to sleep knowing you’re outside in the cold,” Kurt stood after the waiter brought them the check. “My roommates won’t care. They’re loud but mostly harmless.”

Blaine sat silent for a moment. It was a risk and he hated to risk his child. But what was scarier, going home with this kind stranger or sleeping in the snow vulnerable to anyone who could walk by?

“Okay,” he whispered, taking the offered hand. 

The walk to Kurt’s apartment is rather short and Blaine’s heart pounds so hard he thought he might pass out. Kurt hummed softly as the elevator rose. 

As soon as he stepped into the living room, Blaine instantly felt warm. The mismatched furniture and textbooks made it look so lived in. He loved everything about the apartment, slowly turning in place to take it all in.

“This place is lovely,” he smiled and Kurt laughed.

“It’s a little messy,” he shrugged, placing his bag on a nearby table. 

“I hope it’s not too much to ask but can I take a shower?” He knew that after months on the street, he had to smell terrible but Kurt just nodded and ran to grab him a towel. 

“The hot knob kind of sticks a little. Here’s a clean pair of sweatpants and a shirt and…some new boxers. Right out of the pack,” Kurt blushed as Blaine took the pile. 

“Thank you Kurt,” Blaine held the clothes tightly to his chest. “You have no idea how amazing this is.”

As soon as the hot water hit his back Blaine let out an embarrassingly loud moan. His back had been aching constantly and for the first time in months, he didn’t feel any pain. Being clean had been something that he hadn’t really thought much of. It had seemed minimal compared to being warm and eating. 

But God, it felt amazing. 

Blaine scrubbed his fingers through his hair several times and carefully soaped his belly. A light fluttering hit near his belly button and he smiled, smoothing his hands over it. 

He only stepped out when the water began to run cold. Washing the filth and dirt of New York City off made him feel so much lighter. He scrubbed a towel over his head and looked at himself in the mirror. 

Being outside for so long, he hadn’t gotten many chances to look at himself. Blaine noticed that his face was a little thinner and his eyes looked slightly shrunken in. It was bizarre seeing how skinny he looked with a large distended stomach. 

Sighing, Blaine pulled on the boxers, sweatpants and t-shirt. The cotton stretched tightly over his middle as he quietly padded into the living room. 

Kurt spun around, eyes dropping to his stomach again as he stared. “Do you know if it’s a boy or girl?”

“I haven’t been able to afford the doctor’s visits,” Blaine’s heart sank. He couldn’t even afford the cheapest prenatal vitamins. “But I know I’m almost eight months.”

“You’re ready to pop,” Kurt tore his eyes away and blushed. “I’ve made up my bed. I’m sure you’re exhausted.”

“The couch is fine,” Blaine glanced over to the lumpy looking couch. “Seriously Kurt, you’ve done so much.”

“Don’t be crazy. I’ll take the bed when I have a bowling ball in my stomach,” Kurt rolled his eyes. “Take the bed.”

Tears filled Blaine’s eyes and he launched himself forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt’s neck. The older man stumbled backwards slightly, making room for Blaine’s stomach before returning the hug.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve this but thank you so much,” Blaine whispered. 

“You deserve a break,” Kurt hugged him back. “Now, rest up.”

Blaine slipped into the partition and sank into Kurt’s bed. It was the most comfortable place he had ever been and for the first time, Blaine didn’t worry. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he curled up a little, sobbing into his fist. 

Ever since he had found out that he was pregnant, his life had been one disaster after another. The only thing that kept him going was the child growing inside of him.

But maybe, with people like Kurt, he could worry about himself for a bit. He could let himself think about what he wanted. He didn’t have to be afraid anymore.

Blaine fell asleep with his arms wrapped around his stomach, listening to the soft sounds of Kurt moving around outside.

Maybe, if things had been different this could have been his life. 


	2. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Omygosh, Warm was so amazing! /Please/ write a sequel! Maybe about the baby being born, or just the next day with Blaine thinking it’s time for him to leave again.
> 
> Prompt by hometownxglory-c: Are you planing to write more of homeless!blaine and mpreg!blaine ? Your fic is so amazing ! I love it
> 
> Prompt: Could you please write a sequel to Warm? It was amazing and I need more!!!! :) x
> 
> Prompt: Oh gosh I loved warm so much! Can you write more of it? I love your writing a lot! I check very often for new fics! Keep going cause you’re sooo good!
> 
> Prompt: people probably have asked you this, but will you continue ‘warm’? i just loved it, it was amazing.

Two weeks later and Blaine was still ready to bolt. 

Santana and Rachel were obviously uncomfortable around him. Santana would glare at him and had hidden all the alcohol in her room. Blaine knew that when she stared at him she was looking for track marks. Rachel was far less subtle and hid everything of value in her room, including the piano. She had even accused him of hiding things under his shirt and pretending to be pregnant. 

Just when Blaine was ready to flee, preferring the cold indifference of the streets to the constant hatred here, Kurt would get between them. He would argue that there was no way in hell they were throwing someone about to give birth back on the street and there was nothing they could do to change his mind. 

So Blaine stayed. 

He woke up every morning in warm sheets that smelled like Kurt. He took long showers and wore clean clothes. He ate warm food and quickly started putting on weight. His life felt complete, despite how bizarre it was. 

“How are you feeling?” Kurt asked, handing Blaine a heating pad, which he put under his back. 

“Like my entire body is being crushed,” he groaned, smiling gratefully. “Thank you.”

Kurt smiled back and sat on the couch next to him, flipping on the television. It was a rare night where both Rachel and Santana were working the late shift and they had the loft to themselves. Suddenly, Blaine jerked a little and sucked in a sharp breath. 

“You okay?” Kurt asked. 

“Yeah, the baby kicked,” Blaine smiled and took Kurt’s hand, pressing it against his belly. After a moment Kurt grinned as well, feeling the fluttering against his hand. 

“That’s crazy!” 

“You’re telling me,” Blaine grinned. 

It might have been the hormones that were driving him insane but Blaine moved forward and pressed their lips together. An intense feeling of safety and warmth flooded through him and he shivered slightly. Kurt finally pulled away and they sat in silence for a long minute.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt whispered. “You don’t have to…you don’t owe me anything.”

“No, I’m not trying to pay you for all the good things you’ve done,” Blaine found himself blushing. “I like you, I really like you Kurt. You’re such a good person and you have such a good heart. I get it if I am out of line…I’m sure you don’t want to be with someone like me…we’ve only known each other for a bit and-“

“Stop rambling,” Kurt kissed him again.

It never went further than that. They spent the night curled around each other, only getting up to get ice cream out of the freezer. Finally, they went to bed and Blaine found himself smiling as Kurt wrapped an arm around his stomach.

In another life he could be lying here with his boyfriend or husband. They could have been planning for the baby for months and they could have giggled over baby names together. 

But this was his life and it wasn’t too bad. 

The next morning, Blaine pulled himself out Kurt’s hold and walked to the kitchen. He stretched slightly and froze when the drumming of long nails on the table broke through the silence. 

“Well, well, well,” Santana took a long drink from her coffee. “It’s about time.”

“For what?” Blaine mumbled, grabbing a bottle of water.

“Listen, Kurt’s a great guy but maybe a little lonely. And you? You’re the sad, pregnant kid who latches on to someone as soon as you smell that loneliness. So what? You’re prostituting yourself for food, a place to live, and someone to play daddy until you decide to move on?” Her eyes narrowed. 

“Excuse me?” Blaine frowned. 

“I don’t want a whore in this loft. We’ve already dealt with someone like that,” Santana snapped. “I want you gone by the end of the day.”

“I’ve had enough of this. I’ve tried to get you to like me and when that didn’t work I tried to stay out of your way. I am  _not_  some hooker looking for an easy out,” Blaine slammed a cup down. “I got pregnant by someone I thought was the love of my life. It was my first time and…I thought he was my forever. I told my parents I was pregnant and my dad beat me. They threw me out and when I went to the other father’s house he slammed the door in my face. I’ve lived on the streets, I’ve been mugged, I’ve had people not listen when I said no and barely got out of that. I’ve suffered more than you know and Kurt is this amazing person. He helped me when no one else would and he wants nothing in return. I like him. I like him a lot and…oh.”

He froze as his stomach tightened and warm liquid started running down his legs. 

“Oh my God, my water broke,” he gasped and Santana stared at him with huge eyes. 

She sprinted off to wake up Kurt who raced into the room, still sleepy and confused. Rachel called in a favor with her driver and they got to the hospital in record time. 

Hours passed and Blaine was in agony. His back arched as he gasped and whimpered through each contraction, gripping Kurt’s hand. As hard as he tried to concentrate on Kurt’s sweet, encouraging words, all he could think about was the pain ripping through his body. 

“One last push!” The doctor called and the next thing Blaine knew a baby was wailing. 

“What is it?” He asked, exhausted. 

“A boy,” Kurt was grinning widely, squeezing his hand again. “It’s a boy Blaine, he’s beautiful.”

“Peter,” Blaine mumbled. “I want to name him Peter.”

The doctor smiled and made a note of it while they cleaned the baby. A nurse swaddled the baby in a soft blue blanket and grinned as she walked over.

“Here you go daddy,” she handed the baby to Kurt who stared down at him. 

“Hi Peter,” he whispered, not even noticing the mistake. 


	3. Out of the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ‘Peter’ was such a great fic, and I love this whole series of fics about Homeless!Blaine. Could I maybe have a sequel, where Santana or Rachel ‘accidentally’ reveal to a hospital employee that Blaine is homeless, and social services try and take his baby away from him (they’re not bad, just doing their jobs etc). Kurt intervenes (tells them he’s Blaine’s BF or similar, and proves it) and he realises that he would have been devastated if Blaine and the baby weren’t in his life. Pretty please?!!

“Isn’t the baby just the cutest?” Rachel squealed, her gigantic bunch of balloons streaming behind her as she clutched a huge teddy bear to her chest. 

“They sure are,” the exhausted nurse, Perla according to her name tag, gave her a tight smile. “Are you a friend of the family?”

“Well, not really,” Rachel shrugged, eyes still starry. “My roommate brought the guy in like a month ago and I guess he’s kind of crashing with us.”

She was so involved with her own thoughts of the baby that she never noticed the slight frown Perla gave her. Rachel just sighed and clutched the baby tighter. “So Mr. Anderson doesn’t live with you?”

“Blaine doesn’t really live anywhere. He was on the streets before Kurt found him and brought him back,” Rachel gasped and bounced a little on the balls of her feet. “I should so send that to a screenwriter in Hollywood! That could be my first movie! Of course, I’ll be Blaine and Channing Tatum will play the roll of Kurt.”

“Will you please excuse me?” Perla gave her a tight, fake smile and hurried away.

Rachel rolled her eyes and hurried into Blaine’s room, grinning at him when he gave her a tired smile. They looked just like the most perfect family, Blaine holding the baby and Kurt standing by his bed with a soft look on his face. 

“Look what I brought!” She sang and Kurt raised an eyebrow. 

“The baby can’t have stuffed animals in his crib, he’ll suffocate,” Kurt said slowly and she scoffed. “We’ll have to get a crib first.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Blaine mumbled, gently brushing his fingers over Peter’s sleeping face. “We’ll be out of your hair by then. You don’t need to buy me anything, don’t worry.”

Kurt frowned and opened his mouth to say something when a smartly dressed woman interrupted him with a wide fake smile on her face. 

“Hello Mr. Anderson, how are you feeling?” She asked brightly and Blaine went stiff in his bed. 

“Fine.”

“My name is Debbie Lynn and I am with child protective services,” his eyes widened and she kept that smile fixed on her face. “It has been brought to our attention that you are homeless.”

“I don’t do drugs or drink,” Blaine’s eyes flickered around the room. “I…I won’t do anything to hurt the baby.”

“I know honey,” she said sweetly. “But raising a baby on the street and in shelters is not the best environment for growth. We’ll make sure the baby is in a good home and-“

“You’re taking my baby?” Blaine shouted, waking Peter who let out a shrill cry. “No!”

“It’s for the best. We only want to make sure that you and the baby are in the best situation,” she said again and he shook his head wildly, tears running down his cheeks. 

“No one gave a damn about me when I was freezing to death but the moment I have a kid you want to take it because it’s what’s best for me?” His voice had a tinge of hysteria. 

“Plus Blaine isn’t homeless,” Kurt spoke up, scooting his chair closer. “I’m his boyfriend. I’m…I’m the father of the baby. We had a fight after he got pregnant and he left but now he’s home so it’s all right. You don’t have to worry.”

The social worker frowned and glanced between them suspiciously. “Is this true Mr. Anderson?”

“Um…” Blaine stared at Kurt who took his hand and gently squeezed. “Yeah…Kurt’s the other father.”

“Ah,” she gave them another smile but it was tinged with annoyance. “Well, my information must have been wrong. Congratulations again Mr. Anderson and Mr. Hummel.”

She swept out of the room and it felt like all the tension broke. Blaine clutched Peter tight to his chest and choked back sobs, rubbing his back and soothing him. He looked up at Kurt with wide, wet eyes. “Thank you so, so much for that.”

“I meant it too,” Kurt said quickly. “You’re staying with us.”

“Absolutely,” Rachel added, nodding vigorously. “You’re family now Blaine.”

He gave them both a soft smile and reached over to squeeze Kurt’s hand.


End file.
